


Gods, King, and Country

by zenkitty555



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asgard (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reflection, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: After the fall of Asgard, Thor tries hard to pick up the pieces while trying to get his advisors off his back. Once again Heimdall is there to help him out.





	Gods, King, and Country

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much. Any time the hero turns to a supporting character and says 'I need you,' I'm hooked. Thor/Heimdall is no different. Save me from my sweet, sweet rarepair hell. ;D

When his advisor, a former advisor to his father, told him that the only way to placate his subjects was to establish a chain of command for when Thor was away, he thought it would be easy to pick a few people and that would be that. Of course, the advisor had really been talking around the subject he wanted to approach: marriage.

It was expected for him to take a consort to insure the future of his Kingdom, but he lacked the heart to do so. As he stood at the window of his room and looked out, he knew it would not be an easy path like it had been for his father. His father had taken wives without considering his desire to marry or even the desires of his people. After Hela, he had discovered that his mother had been the last of three such women.

Thor could not think of only himself. He had to think of the people and the person who would be giving up their life to take over the day to day running of the court. It was a hard task, especially considering he did not know his people as he should have. In the last years of his life, he had become a strange to them and they strangers to him.

The worst part was that in the following days they paraded list of candidates in front of him and hosted a feast in hopes he would pick a person, as if it was like picking out livestock. Unlike his fathers generation, there were people of different origins, as long as they pledge themselves to New Asgard.

Thor sighed and frowned as he looked upon them from his throne. The advisor often prodded him to go down and mingle, only he did not want to. If he were to do such things, he would need to do it on his terms. Frankly, he knew he needed to find a consort to entrust the kingdom to should the need arise, but really none of these people would fill the role. At times he cursed his brother for being the type of person he was. If his brother had been more trustworthy, this would not be a matter at hand. Even if the people did not fully dislike him, Loki was someone they would not have as a ruler.

As he watched those gathered in front of him, talking about whatever they talked about, Thor couldn’t help but sigh once more. No one noticed, too busy with whatever discussion they were engaged in. It was only when his advisor nagged him one more time to go down that he obliged, taking a turn around the room. When he did so, people parted while staring at him, as if they expected him to stay stationary for the evening like his father did. He was not his father though.

In order to appease those of the court he made some small talk, and then decided to return to his chair. Had he fled, there would be gossip the next day, so he would have to stay for a little while longer; at least until the festivities died down.

It was good for the people, even if it was tedious for him. Now, he understood the sacrifices that a King must make for their peoples, unlike before. It was almost embarrassing to think of how he acted only ten years ago; thinking only of himself and glory. Even if he told himself it was for his kingdom, it never had the same gravitas as it did now. He never had thought about these little moments until this point.

Finally retreating back towards his seat, he made his way through the sea of people parting before him. Before he got to the end, standing there before him was Heimdall. Unlike the others, he didn’t step away, but rather toward Thor. He looked at Thor with a slight smirk that he had taken to giving recently, causing Thor to smile widely back at him. Heimdall had stood next to him as they ushered their people into this new land, and in the process had proven that he was not going to treat Thor in any way other than what he deserved. It soothed him to think of that.

As he stepped up to join Thor at his table, Heimdall leaned over to speak to him.

“Your subjects are getting restless, too many feasts and no results from them.”

“If it were only that simple, to throw my hat in with someone unknown to me.”

“Think of your own mother, how scared she must have been when Odin approached her with such a request. You have the power to choose, while she only had the power to submit.”

The way Heimdall talked to him startled him. He had never thought about it. Odin loved Frigga, and eventually she came to love him as well, but it would have been foolish to assume she had a choice. Even he knew that once he thought about it, and it may be why he hesitated to choose. Subconsciously he knew his choice would only feel obligated to accept. What subject would reject him, unless they had a very good reason?

Thinking upon this conundrum, he realized only a handful of people could speak to him as Heimdall could, and he treasured that.

“Do you remember when they were united?” Thor asked suddenly.

“I was a boy, but yes. There were celebrations for weeks on end, and a renewed sense of hope. In some ways, I think your mother saved him, made him a better person.”

“Sometimes I feel there are no others like my mother in this world anymore.”

Heimdall smiled sadly at him.

Although there was no more Bifrost, Heimdall stilled served the realm in ways that he possibly could, serving as some type of authority -often acting as a go between with the court and commoners. In times like these, he was also more of an advisor to Thor than his own advisors. He did not push for Thor to do frivolous things, or make a decision in haste. For a minute, Thor thought of firing his advisor on the spot and enstating Heimdall. He would have done it, if he thought that the man would accept.

Thor smiled back at Heimdall before turning his gaze out to the hall. Everyone one seemed to be laughing and having a good time, and even his mood improved. He poured himself another drink while offering Heimdall a glass as well. Heimdall declined -a normal occurrence.

 

.oOo.

 

When he sat down in the courtyard across from Heimdall, he sighed loudly.

“My advisors are on me once again to take a consort. I think they have figured out I am not inclined to force someone into that role, not after everything that has happened. Still they insist day after day.”

“Then ask someone who is willing.”

Thor got up from his seat, his mind and his heart conflicted by the thought. He didn't understand why anyone would willingly tie themselves to the throne if they had no connection. At times the responsibility felt like chains. Would there really be someone like that? Was it possible to find such a person?

He went to lean on a pillar near the bench. Looking at Heimdall’s face, his expression was serious and unflinching. It was amazing how steady Heimdall was always. There was no frustration, surprise, amusement or shock behind his expression when Thor made his confession. It was refreshing as Thor had even exhausted the most patient of his staff on this issue.

“Who would willingly take on a kingdom? We both know that I am not the King New Asgard needs.”

“You still think of yourself as unworthy of the post, but it's not true. You have led our people away from certain death. Give yourself more credit.”

“We both know Heimdall that you are the real reason Asgard lives on. Had you not been there for our people, it would have been almost certain annihilation.”

“You give me too much credit.”

It may have been partly true, there were many who had done their part, but he didn't feel that in the moment. Thor looked away knowing he never gave the man enough credit in his youth. Now he knew what sacrifices Heimdall had made then and now, and also knew how much it probably had cost him.

Heimdall sighed, a deep sigh of disagreement.

“We will have to agree to disagree on this point then,” Thor replied with a sad smile.

“Well, what will you do about your predicament, your highness?”

There was a quirk and cheekiness to his tone that caused Thor to laugh. Knowing he was not actually prodding Thor for an answer, merely hinting that he would not succumb to flattery.

“I plan on making excuses until they go away and give up.”

The smile on Heimdall’s face dropped ever so slightly, and then he tilted his head at Thor; his eyes not connecting, but his head squarely fixed on him all the same.

“And what will happen to us if our King dies? With Odin there was a queen and two sons, but with you?”

“And a daughter,” Thor countered.

Although there had been many who could possible take the throne, it didn’t mean any of them were fit to rule. For him too, he could not be like his father for many reasons.

“I’m not inclined to take a suitor,” Thor confessed, “They insist it be so. They tell me I cannot simply appoint a successor. I sometimes wonder what power a King has.”

“They wish to grasp onto concepts familiar to them.”

Change and the refusal to do so when they were in a dire place. It was complicated, and he knew that the only way to instigate change would be to actually change it, backlash be damned. Sometimes he thought that some of his teammates on the Avengers had rubbed of on him for good and for bad. Although he was inclined to think things through these days, he could not also stomach returning to the same place he was at before. He had to move forward and so did his people.

Standing straight up from where he was leaning, he then began to pace around the courtyard. There were ways he could get around this by giving into the advisor, but also controlling his own destiny.

Smiling to himself, he decided to do what he wanted to do. It would not be as welcomed as he would like, but they would not be able to protest either. It was a good plan. Only he had to convince someone -someone he could trust to carry his plan out, someone the people liked and could entrust the safety of his kingdom to.

 

.oOo.

 

Thor sat in front of his advisor, listening to the nagging once again. Only this time he had an answer.

“I have chosen someone to marry,” He said in a nonchalant manner.

The advisor stopped in front of Thor, looking surprised, and Thor frowned, disappointed that such a person would be like this. Why nag him if they thought he would not take someone? Picking apart his rule in spite of his best efforts got under his skin.

“Who have you chosen your highness? Someone from a suitable background we hope?”

“From the absolute best background. There’s no one in the kingdom more dedicated to the realm,” He drawled, his eyes watching for the reaction he wanted.

The puzzled expression on his advisor’s face satisfied him.

“And, may I enquire as to who?”

“Well of course, you have to draw up the papers and make the announcements, plan the feast. Why would I ever keep it from my court? His royal highness plans to wed the honorable Heimdall, former keeper of the Bifrost.”

It was miraculous how he managed to talk Heimdall into agreeing to this farce, but he did it because Heimdall knew that it would be worse if Thor chose wrongly. At least they were a team, and they could handle this together.

“Heimdall?”

“Don’t act in such a manner. It’s unbecoming to judge your King’s choices if no harm come from them.”

“It will harm the Kingdom!” The advisor protested.

“The people need someone they can trust. Are you saying Heimdall is not trustworthy?”

“But, the issue off a successor,” they protested.

“Is an issue we can deal with later. Right now my kingdom needs someone they know will keep their interest in mind.”

He knew that although they loved him and trusted him to protect them, some were quite vocal that Thor would not always have their interest in mind beyond protection; that was only part of running a kingdom, as he had seen.

His advisor stood quiet, and Thor knew that he had won this battle. The wheels would be put in motion and they would marry. It would be a show, fulfilling the requirements without Thor having to give up his autonomy and freedoms. Frankly, although he had managed to get over Jane, distracted by his tasks at that time, he still did not want to romantically be involved with anyone quite yet. There was still so many more things he had to overcome in his heart and soul, reeling from the losses that he had suffered.

It was the main reason he despised this subject matter.

When the wedding finally did take place, it was a bit of a scandal, starting a few conversations in the kingdom. However, it was eventually welcomed by a portion of the remaining people. Those who could not change talked of leaving, but Thor was not necessarily torn about it.

The ceremony itself was traditional in many ways, yet different in others. They stood facing one another, taking their vows, but it lacked the tones of procreation and love. It recalled the gods of yore, and was mostly somber with a quiet feast after.

The night of the ceremony, they were required to retire to the same quarters, but thankfully there would be no archaic public consummation of their union like in olden times. It was one of the things that Odin had gotten rid of that Thor had been very grateful for, even though he had not thought so when he were in his youth.

Heimdall and him sat there after the festivities, exhausted and slightly drunk from all the toasts they had to participate in, and Thor gave a deep laugh.

Falling back onto the bed, it was funny to think this was the same man who had told on him to his Father, and to whom he had not always been the kindest to. Deep in his heart, he knew he had made the right choice. It really was about the whole and not the individual pieces. The only thing he still couldn’t understand was why Heimdall had agreed. Partly from the lack of fear and partly from the spirits coursing through his system, he decided to ask.

“Heimdall, why did you agree to this farce? Truely. Don’t give me that excuse you did before,” Thor pressed.

Heimdall sighed before answering, “Without the Bifrost, what can I do? I am not the man I once was, and I need to be useful. Plus, there are worse things than being a consort to the King,”

“You’re not my consort, you are my partner. I know this is not ideal. Despite what tradition may say, I am not a traditional sort of man and would gladly give you this kingdom if I could.”

Heimdall laughed a low laugh, and Thor realized how infrequent he had heard the sound.

“I do not doubt you, Thor Odinson. I have seen what is in your heart, even if you have not directly told me.”

There was that lovely playful tone in his voice again, and Thor took solace in it. So many were afraid or tiptoed around subjects. The few he could be himself with, he treasured more than anything else. With Heimdall, it felt safe to be him, and to truly speak his mind. He hoped Heimdall would feel the same. A little voice in him told him that Heimdall would help him follow a good path.

“Heimdall. I’m sorry, and thank you for everything.”

It was at that point he realized he was a little more drunk than he original thought.

They did not talk for the rest of the time; Thor drifting off to sleep soon after.

 

.oOo.

 

Weeks turned into months and then years. Slowly, whatever misgivings many had about the union of the two men gave way to understanding and acceptance. The two of them worked together to rebuild and improve on what they could. Soon it was not King Thor, but King Thor and His Highness Heimdall. However, Thor’s advisors soon turned back to the topic of children. It was a nuisance, and it seemed the only other person who could understand his predicament was Heimdall, as he was also getting pressure from Thor’s advisors, albeit not directly. That was until one day when Thor dismissed all of them, and they were left to find new councillors.

As they sorted through possible new candidates together, Heimdall filled him in on the different histories of the people. He knew them all: their families and strengths, along with their personalities and weaknesses. Thor knew that Heimdall knew more than him when it came to governing, but he hadn’t realized what kind of bond the man had formed with the Asgardians. It went deeper than most others that he had seen, deeper than he could probably ever hope to achieve.

When they were finished, they had dinner before retiring to their quarters, connected by a door, but still separate. Thor could not forget about earlier though, and although Heimdall and him talked regularly, sometimes Thor felt that he probably closed himself off more than he should. He felt less lonely after the death of his father, but sadness still lingered in him.

For a little while he sat in his room thinking about how he could overcome the small things that separate him from Heimdall on some level, how he could grow to compliment the other. It would be a new challenge for him, but not an impossible one, and one he could start at this moment.

Thor wasn’t quite sure what had overcome him so suddenly. Deep inside him, something told him to go and knock on the door, so he did.

“Heimdall, may I come in?” Thor called, trying to not be too loud or too soft.

He waited, stroking at his beard and biting his lip unsure if he was encroaching too much.

When the door open he breathed a sigh of relief as Heimdall appeared before him. His soft expression made Thor feel a bit more at ease; there was understanding and compassion in them. It almost made him not even notice Heimdall was shirtless, clearly readying for bed.

The other man stepped aside and invited him in, offering him a drink which he readily accepted. Sitting down in the chairs in the room, they looked at one another for a minute or so as Heimdall waited for him to start, but he didn’t know where to start.

“Is everything okay?”

“I watched you today, and I couldn’t help but feel that you will always know our people more than I do. Then I thought about it, and I don’t think I know you as much as I should.”

“What is there to know? Don’t overthink it. We were never in a position to know one another until recently. Your father and I knew very little of one another and that was how it would have been between us had Hela not returned.”

Thor went quite. It was the truth. Had things gone differently, Heimdall would be stationed at the Bifrost. Even if Odin had died, he would have taken another for his partner eventually. Now their realm was gone, things having changed drastically.

“Well, I guess we should get to know one another now.”

As he continued to drink, he started to feel the warmth spread through him. Luckily, the brewer had survived the fall of Asgard to provide then with this little relief.

“I would not be adverse to that,” Heimdall replied.

There was a calm smoothness to his voice that put Thor at ease once again. The acknowledgement that they should get to know one another would make things easier for both of them.

He wasn’t quite sure how to start, since Heimdall had been fairly tight lipped during the whole time they had known one another. There was very little that he knew about him, although Heimdall knew tons of information about Thor. Thor was an open book for everyone: tales, songs, tomes, all being written about him. Even Midgardians knew more about him than he knew of Heimdall.

A small laugh came from Heimdall accompanied by a smile, “Well your majesty, what would you like to know?”

“Where you are from. How you came to be in my father’s court. If you have extended family, friends, hobbies. You don’t have many visitors, so I can assume you don’t have any immediate family members.”

Thor watched as Heimdall's small smile turned sad as he started to lay out some of his history before Thor. His story contained things that Thor could have never predicted that he didn’t want to hear the answers to, and by the time they had finished talking Thor needed a moment. Heimdall had seen a great many things during his lifetime that Thor hope he would never experience. By the time Thor left his quarters, Heimdall reassured him that he was okay. Thor though would wrestle with the history he had just been told.

Since his father's death, he had come to learn more, but having Heimdall tell him about living through the end of Hela’s conquest as a little boy and his observations of them, it was more real than what had been written about, or what others had told him. The streak of honesty in his words when concerning the fear and pain of that time took Thor by surprise, and he could tell that Heimdall was holding back on him. It made him take pause, having to rectify this image of the man he knew with the man that really was. Although Heimdall seemed to have made his peace with some of it, for Thor, it was a hard reality to swallow.

Heimdall's candor and honesty touched him though. Very few would do so even when asked, and those who did, he had to treasure them.

At that moment, right before he truly retired for the evening, he made a promise to himself that he would do better.

 

.oOo.

 

The walls between them would never come down overnight, and Thor had a great many responsibilities outside of New Asgard that took him away from his kingdom after that. His advisors had been right to make him marry, and he decided that forcing them to accept his choice had always been a good decision. Now, they worked together better than even the best machine could. Heimdall and him did not even need to discuss many matters, and others always seemed to trust them after those first few years.

There was a fairly eerie calm over the kingdom, so when Thor did return from his journeys, it really felt like coming home. Somehow New Asgard was more Asgardian for him.

One day after returning from a meeting in New York, he looked at Heimdall, and he knew that this was real and permanent. And the bubbling in his stomach was not from worries about his kingdom, but the closeness that had been growing between them. It was remarkable how they could laugh and share their stories with ease now, instead of the formalities of when they were first wedded. Even if the advisors pressed him about the problem of having an heir, he didn’t care now.

He had to admit it to himself, he had fallen in love. He wasn’t sure what he loved most about his partner: his dedication to the realm, his steadfast manners, the ability to see all sides of a problem, his patience, and the list went on. Sure enough he was easy to look at as well, something that Thor could not ignore. Now that he dressed more comfortably sans armor or clothes for braving the elements, it had been hard not to occasionally admire how regal he did look. At times he fit the role better than Thor.

Still, although Heimdall spoke with him with fondness in his voice, he could not be sure his feelings were returned.

The night he returned though, something clicked inside him, and he told himself that it was now or never to show his appreciation. They had been dining alone for once in their quarters, and Thor indulged a little too much in the spirits he had in his rooms. The warm feeling from the alcohol, the room, and the conversation they had been having set him at ease. Before he knew it, he found himself leaning into Heimdall, not quite kissing him, but obvious in his intent. Heimdall, turning his head just a little, met his lips.

It wasn’t demanding as he would have done in his younger years, but slow and fairly gentle. Hesitant, as if they weren’t sure of what they were doing would be good for them. Neither one wanted to over step boundaries that the other may have possessed.

This dance they had been in for so long was finally ending, and after they broke apart for a moment, they returned to one another, more confident. There was no hesitation, only hunger, both of them perhaps starving for affection they had not been free to take.

He couldn’t help when he made a small noise as Heimdall pulled away. And although Heimdall was unable to look at him in a way where he could garner clues, the hand at his hip was enough to tell him that it would not be the last time tonight they would kiss.

“Thor-”

“Took us long enough,” Thor interrupted.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know. For a while. We had other things to be concerned about. Now though, we can have time for us.”

Heimdall smiled in return, that soft smile he rarely showed others. Thor felt a swell of affection for the other man at that moment. It was remarkable what had started out as a mutual agreement for the good of New Asgard had become something more. There was something else there that transcended a lot of events they had gone through, and although Thor knew that a lot of it could never be swept under the rug, they could do well.

“We should take this slow,” Heimdall finally said, his forehead resting against Thor’s.

“I agree. But maybe not as slowly as we have been,” Thor joked.

“Don’t you want to wait a few more years?” Heimdall teased back.

As Thor leaned in for a kiss once again, he was sure that Heimdall got his message. The now was theirs and others be damned, for Thor was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end. Kuddos and comments are ♡.


End file.
